


Воскресный папа. Воскресный сын

by kittymara



Series: Банан от яблони недалеко падает или семейная преемственность [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Левушка ерзает на красном пластмассовом стуле, медленно размешивает полосатой соломинкой коктейль и мается. По идее, ласковое апрельское солнце, зазеленевшие газоны и букет подснежников в вазочке, стоящий посреди стола, должны располагать к более приятным эмоциям. После затянувшихся холодов наступила долгожданная весна, и все живое зацвело, забурлило, загомонило, рвануло вверх к источнику тепла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воскресный папа. Воскресный сын

Цикл: "Банан от яблони недалеко падает или семейная преемственность"

Левушка ерзает на красном пластмассовом стуле, медленно размешивает полосатой соломинкой коктейль и мается. По идее, ласковое апрельское солнце, зазеленевшие газоны и букет подснежников в вазочке, стоящий посреди стола, должны располагать к более приятным эмоциям. После затянувшихся холодов наступила долгожданная весна, и все живое зацвело, забурлило, загомонило, рвануло вверх к источнику тепла. И закончились мучительные приступы головной боли, которые мучили его всю зиму. Плохо было до такой степени, что он лежал пластом. Любое движение причиняло острую боль, как будто невидимый палач резал тело на куски. Но, как ни странно, Левушка чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Олег так терпеливо ухаживал за ним: отвел к врачу, возил на обследования, дома поил сладким теплым чаем и прикладывал влажные салфетки ко лбу. И на мгновение даже верилось, что он не разлюбил, не терпит рядом с собой надоевшего любовника.   
Вот уже неделя, как ему значительно полегчало, и все равно тошно. Чертово воскресенье. Он вынужден сидеть, пить тошнотворно сладкую бурду и смотреть на то, как расцвел юношеской прелестью его родной сын, у которого все впереди. Восемнадцать лет, и жизнь только начинается. Этому нахальному щенку несказанно повезло родиться привлекательным. Он похож на свою мать: у него хорошее сложение, гладкая чистая кожа, ни одного юношеского прыщика, и от лица глаз не отвести. Не мальчик, а идеальная картинка. Левушка внутренне вздрагивает, вспоминая себя в этом возрасте: тощий, прыщавый, носатый мальчик в очках, над которым издевались в школе и во дворе. И он покорно сносил насмешки и обидные розыгрыши даже от девочек, потому что страшно боялся. Попытаешься оказать сопротивление, и станет еще хуже. Тогда, вообще, никакого покоя не будет. Этот молчать не станет. Этот при желании сам затравит кого-нибудь. Левушка с неприязнью смотрит на Мишу, и тот неожиданно усмехается ему в лицо. В этой усмешке столько холодного презрения и демонстративного неуважения, что хочется вскочить и отхлестать по щекам. Но он сдерживается без особых усилий. Терпения ему не занимать. У него были хорошие учителя: мама, Оксана, Олег — все они приложили руку к его умению держать себя в руках.  
— Еще мороженого? — кивая на пустую креманку, светским тоном интересуется Левушка.  
— Спасибо, — преувеличенно вежливо отвечает Миша. — Но я бы лучше выпил пива и закурил. Не возражаешь?  
— Закурил? — растерянно переспрашивает Левушка. — Это вредно для здоровья, — поучительно говорит он и осекается, когда Миша начинает весело хохотать.  
— Неужели папочка решил поучаствовать в моем воспитании? Не поздновато?   
На них начинают оглядываться посетители и официанты.   
— Сейчас же замолчи! Это некультурно, — тихо шипит Левушка и нервно трет переносицу. — На нас уже обращают внимание.  
— О да, произошла настоящая катастрофа. Циничное преступление против общественной морали, — фыркает Миша, но замолкает, достает телефон и сосредоточенно нажимает кнопки.  
— Что-то срочное? — нервно постукивая пальцем по столу, спрашивает Левушка.  
— Нет, просто жду, когда закончится наше милое воскресное свидание, — Миша не отрывает глаз от экрана. — Специально скачал одну игрушку как раз перед выходом из дома.   
— Да как ты смеешь? — беспомощно говорит Левушка.   
Голос предательски дрожит.  
— Да вот так и смею, — Миша поднимает голову и кривится, выплевывая злые слова. — Ты сам-то кто? Считаешь, что имеешь право выговаривать и учить меня жизни?  
Левушка подавленно молчит и грызет соломинку. Господи, пусть он заткнется. Это внезапное выяснение отношений на людях невыносимо. Совершенно невыносимо.   
— Ну давай, отвечай! Что ты сделал для того, чтобы я уважал тебя и прислушивался к твоим словам? — Миша наклоняется вперед и говорит тише, но так становится намного хуже. Его обвинения отдаются в ушах оглушительным громом, и никуда не деться, не спрятаться. — Молчишь? Тогда скажу я. Ты бросил нас и даже не смог признаться сам. Как мужчина. На разборки приехал твой ебарь. Дальше. А что ты из себя представляешь? Ты профессионал? Или хорошо зарабатываешь? Нет, черт знает сколько лет, ты сидел на шее у своего ебаря, пока он не пристроил тебя в банк. И сейчас работаешь каким-то сраным кассиром в банке. Обалдеть, какая карьера! И теперь затронем очень важный момент. Кто платит нам алименты? Твой ебарь. И вот этот телефон последней модели, джинсы, майка, куртка — все оплачено из кармана твоего ебаря.  
Миша встает, разводит руки в стороны, медленно поворачивается и звучно хлопает себя по заднице, туго обтянутой светлыми джинсами. Сейчас он нестерпимо напоминает бывшую жену, и Левушка ненавидит его еще сильнее. Она точно так же издевалась, била по больным местам и унижала словами. На них с любопытством смотрят, идущие мимо уличного кафе, прохожие. Левушка сгорает от жгучего стыда и закрывает лицо руками.   
— О, извиняюсь, забыл упомянуть про стринги и носочки.   
— Ты... — Левушка изумленно приоткрывает рот.   
— Да, папочка, прямо сейчас на мне белые стринги, — развязно заявляет Миша. — А недавно я прикупил себе джоки. Несколько пар разных цветов. Тоже на деньги твоего ебаря. Выбирал самые дорогие, не мелочился.   
— Но... зачем...   
— А ты не догадываешься? Совсем никаких идей? — смеется Миша, прикусывает нижнюю губу и совсем другим тоном произносит. — Привет, привет, Олег и незнакомец.

— Привет, юное чудовище, — весело отвечает Олег, с шумом отодвигает стул, усаживается рядом с Левушкой и небрежно закидывает руку на его плечо.  
Его стильная кожаная куртка распахнута, и в расстегнутом вороте рубашки тускло поблескивает тонкая золотая цепочка. Это подарок Левушки на прошлый день рождения. Он долго искал что-то подходящее в ювелирных магазинах. Хотелось удивить Олега чем-то необычным. Но все закончилось предсказуемо и банально. В самый последний момент купил обычную цепочку и жетон-подвеску. Как ни странно, Олегу подарок очень понравился. Он сразу надел его и носит, не снимая.  
Напротив усаживается мужчина в строгом деловом костюме и, обаятельно улыбаясь, негромко здоровается. При первых звуках его низкого бархатного голоса, Левушка вздрагивает, поднимает глаза и бледнеет. Он боится и не любит своего начальника. Дмитрий Николаевич Затонский — близкий друг Олега, и только поэтому взял человека без образования на работу в свой банк. И первое время Левушке пришлось очень нелегко. Его гоняли в хвост и в гриву, ни о каких поблажках и речи не шло. Впрочем, сейчас стало намного хуже. Затонский почти не цепляется, но каждую пятницу приходится задерживаться на работе. По официальной версии они работают с документами. Но если Олег узнает, что происходит в кабинете Затонского на самом деле, то без сомнения сначала изобьет Левушку, а потом навсегда выбросит из своей жизни. И тогда будет только один выход — умереть. Потому что Затонскому проблемы с гомосексуальным душком не нужны, у него есть жена и ребенок. Домой он никогда не вернется, не станет терпеть насмешки от бывшей жены и жалость вперемешку с нравоучениями от мамы. Мысль о возможности снять квартиру и жить самостоятельно, ему в голову не приходит. Он не сможет быть один. Нет ничего страшнее, когда ты никому не нужен. Не сможет и точка. Лучше умереть.  
— Это Миша, я тебе о нем рассказывал, — сообщает Олег Затонскому, и тот кивает. — Кстати, я тоже не догадываюсь, зачем тебе джоки, — чуть насмешливо продолжает он. — Просвети же стариков, юноша.  
— Я внезапно понял, что дурная наследственность окончательно одержала надо мной вверх. Голубые папины гены бушуют и требуют анальных оргазмов, — ничуть не смущаясь, объясняет Миша. — Я уже совсем большой, как-никак восемнадцать лет. Пора начинать карьеру пидораса.  
Левушка стонет и в отчаянии пытается подняться, но рука на его плече тяжелеет, и он подчиняется. Олег и Затонский замирают в секундном оцепенении, переглядываются и разражаются громким хохотом.  
— Что будете заказывать? — у столика стоит красный как рак официант.   
На вид он чуть старше Миши. Наверное, подрабатывающий студент.   
— Мне, пожалуй, блюдо дня и чай, — все еще смеясь, отвечает Олег. — Дим, ты что будешь?  
— Ничего не хочу. Ты же знаешь, я ем по расписанию, — улыбается тот и делает заказ. — Маленькую бутылку воды без газа.   
Официант кивает и, беззвучно шевеля губами, быстро пишет в своей книжечке. Левушка отстраненно разглядывает его алеющие уши. Порывом ветра со стола сдувает бумажную салфетку, она летит за ограждение и оседает бесформенной кучкой на тротуаре. Наконец, официант уходит, и они продолжают разговор.   
— Миша, похоже, ты сейчас совершил каминг-аут? — интересуется Олег.   
— Да, мне тоже так показалось, — Миша усмехается и искоса смотрит на Затонского.   
Тот буквально пожирает его глазами. Левушка с тоской думает о том, что на него так никто не смотрел. Никогда. Сейчас ему уже тридцать шесть лет. У него бледная кожа, тусклые волосы, и рядом с Мишей он выглядит просто несуразно. Нелепое стареющее чучело. К тому же появились первые морщинки. И дальше будет только хуже. Не то, что бы ему требовалось какое-то особое внимание. У него есть Олег, но приятно знать, что пользуешься успехом. Это придает уверенности в себе. Пожалуй, стоит купить абонемент в солярий, и давно пора подкрашивать волосы.  
— Смелая молодежь пошла. Мы такими не были. Да, Дим?   
Затонский молча кивает и оценивающе смотрит на Левушку. Сравнивает отца и сына. И по слегка презрительному блеску в его глазах понятно в чью пользу сравнение.  
— Но на твоем месте я бы не спешил с анальными оргазмами. Это ты всегда успеешь; дурное дело нехитрое, — вертя на мизинце тонкое кольцо, советует Олег. — Лучше расскажи, как дела в колледже. Собираешься поступать в институт?   
— Нет, про учебу скучно, — Миша лукаво улыбается, сползает со стула, и лицо Олега вдруг каменеет. — Я еще не решил. Мы с мамой рассматриваем варианты. Или пойти работать, или поступать в институт. Но я склоняюсь к высшему образованию. Ты же оплатишь мне хорошее образование, Олег?  
— Не сомневайся, Мишенька, — ноздри Олега хищно раздуваются, и он еле заметно отрицательно качает головой. — Я отношусь к тебе как к родному сыну. Для тебя все самое лучшее.  
Миша демонстративно облизывает губы и смотрит на него в упор. При виде их безмолвного диалога Левушку охватывает липкий удушающий страх. Неужели мелкий поганец соблазнил Олега? И как давно они встречаются? Почему он ничего не замечал?   
— Миша, а какие у вас планы на будущее? — неожиданно встревает в разговор Затонский.   
— Думаю, я создан для любви, — томно отвечает Миша и садится ровно.  
Олег усмехается и снова качает головой, а Затонский предельно серьезен. Умом Левушка понимает, что его должен беспокоить неприкрытый интерес взрослого женатого человека к его сыну, но внутри только злость и ревность к чужому успеху.   
— Ваш заказ, — срывающимся голосом сообщает официант. — Котлета по-киевски, витаминный салат и чай. Вода, — он быстро сгружает еду и напитки с подноса и уже разворачивается, но Олег останавливает его.   
— Подождите. Я передумал, можете унести мой заказ, — он вынимает из куртки бумажник, достает пару купюр и протягивает официанту. — Сдачи не надо.   
— Спасибо. Приходите к нам еще, — растерянно лепечет тот, ставит заказ обратно на поднос и быстро удаляется.  
— Дима, извини. Неожиданно вспомнил про срочное дело. Подвезешь Мишу домой?   
— Нет, спасибо, — категорически отказывается Миша. — У меня здесь неподалеку встреча с друзьями. Олег... — протяжно тянет он.   
— Понял, — Олег достает тысячу рублей. — Погуляй как следует, но никаких безумств. Лева, пойдем.  
Они поднимаются и уходят. Напускная веселость сразу исчезает с лица Миши. Ему не слишком уютно под прицелом тяжелого взгляда. Он машинально убирает прядь волос за ухо и начинает насвистывать незатейливый мотив, ожидая, когда Затонский уйдет. Наконец, тот смотрит на часы и вздыхает.   
— Мне тоже пора. Миша, было очень приятно познакомиться, и надеюсь на скорую встречу.  
— Особо не надейтесь, — сосредоточенно сворачивая купюру в трубочку, дерзит Миша. — Олег велел повременить с оргазмами. И вы мне не нравитесь.   
— Ничего, я подожду, когда ты определишься и изменишь отношение ко мне, — спокойно отвечает Затонский и протягивает визитку. — Если захочешь пообщаться, звони.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Миша запрокидывает голову вверх и долго смотрит на небо. Оно по-весеннему высокое и пронзительно голубое. По краям медленно плывут облака, поперек перистая линия от пролетевшего самолета. Скоро наступит лето. Странно, он уверен, что очень нравится Олегу. В сексуальном смысле. И раньше у него не было сомнений в том, что удастся увести его у папочки. Ради такого дела Миша даже готов подставить задницу. Но сегодня стало понятно, что Олег не поддастся на его уловки. Ни при каких условиях. Стояк у него был просто каменный. Миша как следует поработал ногой под столом. И что толку? Он сорвался как бешеный и помчался трахаться с папочкой. Ну почему? Ведь Миша моложе и красивее. Любовь? Любовь — это хуйня на постном масле. Разве что, привычка. Да, скорее всего, именно в ней причина. Привыкают же к мебели, к одежде или к собаке. Наверное, и к ничтожному человеку тоже можно привыкнуть. Найдя подходящий ответ, Миша удовлетворенно кивает, бросает в пепельницу визитку Затонского и подносит горящую зажигалку. Плотная тисненая бумага не горит, а постепенно обугливается со всех сторон. Очень странный друг у Олега. Слишком настойчивый, и от его взгляда мурашки по коже. В общем, какой-то чокнутый извращенец. Миша наклоняется, находит под столом кроссовки, обувается и медленно завязывает шнурки. Вот и закончилось очередное унылое воскресенье. Не день, а сплошное разочарование. Он перепрыгивает через ограждение и направляется к метро. Если поторопиться, то можно успеть на вечерний сеанс в кино. Денис обещал купить билеты на места для поцелуев.

Олег садится на водительское сиденье, хлопает дверцей и вполголоса ругается. Левушка не может оторвать взгляд от его возбужденного члена. Он даже не пытается скрыть эрекцию. Всякое бывало, но так его еще не унижали.   
— И давно вы встречаетесь?   
— Что? — изумленно спрашивает Олег и заводит двигатель. — Ты сейчас о чем?  
— Я спрашиваю, как давно ты трахаешь моего сына? — Левушка понимает, что его заносит, что у него нет доказательств, но остановиться не в силах. Словно где-то внутри лопнул болезненный нарыв, и кровь вперемешку с гноем хлынули наружу. — Думаешь, что очень умный? Думаешь, я ничего не вижу? Как он кокетничает, вертит перед тобой задницей, как вы переглядываетесь. Ты бы хоть стояк прикрыл! — на одном дыхании выпаливает он и испуганно замолкает в ожидании взрыва ярости. Но Олег почему-то не сердится.  
— Я одного не могу понять. Миша — твой сын. Твой, а не мой, — негромко говорит он и щелкает зажигалкой. Левушка завороженно следит за ярким огоньком. — Это тебе надо налаживать с ним взаимопонимание, интересоваться его мечтами и планами. Давать деньги на развлечения, в конце концов. Тебе. Но это делаю я. Ладно, хрен с ним, за столько лет привык. От тебя требуется одно: раз в месяц исполнить роль любящего отца. И что? Ты постоянно лажаешь.   
Левушка угрюмо молчит. Олег прав, возразить нечего. Отец из него никакой, да он и не хочет быть отцом. Будь его воля — он отправил бы бывшую жену на аборт, будь у него возможность — выскреб бы из ее живота зародыш.   
— И сейчас ты решил, что я трахаюсь с Мишей. Да я же знаю его чуть ли не с пеленок. Как ты мог, вообще, такое подумать? В кафе мы сидели рядом, я вовсю лапал тебя, и на кого же у меня встал?  
— Прости меня, — шепчет Левушка.   
— Что?   
— Прости меня, — Левушка наклоняется и начинает расстегивает его джинсы.   
— Ты охуел? — нервно смеется Олег, но не останавливает его. — Нет, ну нельзя же быть настолько похотливой сучкой. Между прочим, мы на улице.  
— Плевать, — бормочет Левушка и стягивает с него трусы. Прямо в лицо прыгает упругий налитой член, он обхватывает губами мокрую головку, перекатывает в пальцах налитые яйца и с упоением сосет.   
— Эй, эй, у нас могут быть неприятности, — Олег стонет, хватает его за волосы и насаживает ртом на член. — Сильнее. Глубже возьми. Да... Вот так.   
Впервые за весь этот бесконечный день Левушка действительно счастлив. Наконец-то, он на своем месте, и больше ничто не имеет значения.


End file.
